Rain
by Misha1088
Summary: Cordelia mistakes Angel for Groo. Just keep reading. I'm a sucker for happy endings.


**Title: **Rain  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>08-12-2004  
><strong>Email: <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Category: <strong>Angsty smut  
><strong>Content: <strong>A/C  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Cordelia mistakes Angel for Groo. Just keep reading. I'm a sucker for happy endings.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Season 3  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>You want it? Take it. Just give me a shout first.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Don't know where this came from. I was just staring at the rain one night and decided to write this. After Cordelia asks Angel not to go see Holtz and mistakes Groo for Angel.  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Drug of choice and I need my fix.  
><strong>ThanksDedication: **To Jose. I love you and miss you. Keep it cool, Baby. RIP.

The night blew glacial wind and rain drops through out Los Angeles late that Friday night. LA was never this cold and none of the residents could stand it, choosing to keep themselves locked in their warm homes, cuddling up with their families or lovers, drinking hot chocolate.

All except one woman who stepped out of her jeep and walked to her apartment, jumping slightly when a bolt of lightening lit up the sky. Water soaked her clothes as she made her way to her door, shaking as the rain hit her every where it could. She tried to get her keys into the lock, but was too cold to hold still

"Dennis!" Cordelia cried, the door opening before she finished. "Thank you." She walked inside the dark apartment. If she didn't know everything so well, she would've tripped over the couch. She switched on the lamp and shivered. "God Dennis. It's freezing out there." She stripped off her shirt and walked into her room, bent on changing for bed. She stopped when she saw the motionless man asleep in her bed. She changed, guilt clouding her mind as she watched him.

Poor Groo. He was so naive, so sweet, so good. He never would imagine his "Princess" would break his heart. He didn't deserve that. She wished she could love him like he loved her. But he was no Angel. And all the hair cuts and outfits stolen from the vampire's closet weren't going to turn him into the man she loved.

Cordelia sighed deeply as she sat on the bed. She had seen Groo in the dark and had automatically assumed he was Angel. She wanted him to be Angel. Just like she imagined every night they had been together. She knew she had called out Angel's name during sex at least once. And he knew it because he had looked at her with confusion and hurt in his eyes.

Her and Angel had had a very intense fight that day. Screaming and yelling at their lungs, just centimeters from each other's faces. The rage in his eyes had set her body on fire like she never knew could happen. His hands had gripped her arms as he screamed at her. She had wanted nothing more than to silence his yelling with her lips and hands. Instead, she came home to Groo, aggrivated, just like tonight.

Cordelia laid down and felt his arms wrap around her possessively. It nearly brought her to tears.

"Groo. Not tonight. Please? I don't feel well." She lied. Oh well. Better a lie that draws a smile than the truth that draws a tear, right? Cordelia knew she had to break it off with Groo. She did. But when he gave her that pleading look of innocence to return his love, it killed her to hurt him.

With another sigh, she let her body and mind settle, trying to get some sleep. Her eyes jerked open when she felt a hand slip under the long t-shirt she was sleeping in. His hand moved under her panties, stroking her. She felt her body tense.

"Groo..." She trailed off with a soft gasp. She shouldn't do this with him, shouldn't lead him on. He wasn't who she wanted, who she loved. The cool air blew through her open window, touching her like a caress. Her body arched up and she panted, "don't stop."

* * *

Rain soaked trees shed fat, cool drops of water to the soft ground. Darkened trunks, obscuring an apartment complex in desperate need of a paint job, hide an opened window with fluttering curtains. Its moss and rust mottled roof mutters under the steady shower. Across the back of the rustic structure hung lanterns magnifying the rain.

Inside, a wooden bed, mounded with quilts, creaks gently, rhythmically. A woman with her eyes shut tight, covers gathered at her waist, slowly, purposefully moves herself against the man beneath her, inside her. He moans softly, a hand gripping the headboard, the other preforming a pointed job, stroking the swollen bud between her thighs, straining himself against her.

A gust of wind sends a cool mist through the window and across the woman's back. She gasps, her body arching backward, causing a cry from the man. Gathering the covers around her, she shifts carefully to lie atop her lover, who she pictures as someone else. The rhythm of her movement changes with the angle of him inside her. She braces her feet against his, burying her face in the hollow of his neck so she's not tempted to look at him, doesn't have to as she hugs the damp, cool sheets around them.

Her hips move deliberately, carefully hoarding her pleasure. His hands find the mounds of her ass, pulling her tight against him. The candles lit inside the the room sputter and succumb to the darkness. The twilight is broken only by the distant flash of lightening and the moon light. The air in the room is electric, charged by the storm brewing. The tiny hairs on the woman's neck stands on end. Perhaps it's the storm...or it's the man's teeth on her nipples. She clutches him to her.

"Angel." She whispers it low in her throat, not sure if her lover ever registered the other man's name. She kisses him deeply, savoring the taste of the cavern of his mouth. Her mouth drifts down his jaw, nipping his earlobe, teasing it, relishing in his shivers. She didn't know how sensitive he was. Maybe because everytime she was with him, she went to her own little world, picturing her best friend, her boss, her love.

Her tongue drifted to his neck, tracing tiny circles across his shoulder. He felt himself slipping from her embrace, straining to bring her back, but she twisted away. She takes his nipples between her teeth...sucking, nippling, teasing. His cock twitches as she makes her way down, taking the glistening member into her mouth. She savors the length in her mouth, working his engorged member in and out of her mouth.

She didn't know what it was about tonight that made this so hard to stop. Maybe it was that arguement with Angel today, or the fact that he was always on her mind, that she was picturing him now, his hands curying in her hair, or maybe it was the groan that sounded so much like his voice. She wasn't sure, but this wasn't Groo anymore, this was Angel and she wanted him so much she could barely breathe. Her movements were deliberate, slow and skillful. The storm, both outside and within, gained intensity as the thunder rolls nearer.

The assault threatens to overwhelm him. The cool wind and mist, her knowing mouth on him, her scent. It was all too much for him. Her pleasure shows as her erect nipples brush his thigh and her slick, moist folds rub his leg, scorching him. It's too much for him and, almost desperately, he fights the rising storm within his body. Burying his hands in her hair, growling as her teeth rake his swollen manhood, he draws her mouth to his. _Did he just growl? Can his type of demon growl?_ She shook it off as her imagination. She had always pictured Angel growling when they made love, sinking his teeth into her neck, crying out her name. It was overwhelming.

Rolling on top of her, passion undiminished, he rains kisses on her face, neck, and breasts, anywhere his mouth could reach. In the dark, she couldn't make out his face. A quit flash of lightening gave her a glimpse, but she only saw Angel. He was all she ever could see. She closed her eyes as his hands moved down her sleek, toned stomach to find her legs wide and waiting, clit swollen and begging for his touch. He strokes her gently, knowingly.

Eyes closed, her hand finds his still throbbing cock as it presses into her thigh and takes in in a firm grasp. She tugs gently, back arching under his attentions. Carefully, he disengages himself, sliding toward the foot of the bed. The scent of her urges him on. He brings his mouth down to join his busy fingers. Her hands twist in his hair, moaning, tugging him deeper, urging him closer. Slamming her eyes shut, head thrashing from side to side as she wriggles and gasps. His fingers, his tongue, his lips, all working together to tease her. Slowly driving her mad.

The storm breaks outside, fat drops of rain bursting against the window, scattering icy sensation along their heated bodies. A pressure builds within her, swelling and surging. She fights it as long as she can, until mercifully, the dams within her crack and burst. Spasms surge outward from her womb, swelling to burst over her clit, still shuddering under his tongue.

The crest rushes down her thighs, moving her legs higher, pulling him deeper, commanding his homage. Waves of pleasure surge and roil within. Chimes hanging outside the window dance in the wind, lending the moment a sense of magic. The old magic of timeless carnal celebration.

Raising his head, he fixes her with a look of animal hunger. She can't see him. Know he's there, but can't see him. Slippery with rain and persperation, he moves to cover her body with his own. She takes him in her hand, guiding him inside her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her nails rake gently across his chest and back. He drives himself against her, hips moving from side to side, grinding, filling her, elicting cries of pleasure she never knew she could make. They grow in volume, until the name she'd been wanting to scream for ages erupts from her lips.

"Angel." She moaned and felt Groo's head move up to look at her. She turned her head away, as his rhythm finally faltered and he moaned softly. Almost without warning, the orgasm slamed through him, taking his breath away. Shuddering, he cries out her name as his orgasm rushed through his body. His cock surges and throbs, channeling his savage joy to the woman impaled beneath him. Her eyes echo his as they surf the relentless storm of their passion, Angel's name escaping her lips. And if she didn't know better, she'd swear that was Angel's voice that cried out her name.

As the storm subsides, the rain settles into a gentle, soothing drizzle. The couple lies twined in the rumpled bed, their bodies calming in the soft gloom. Rousing herself, the woman turns away from the man, tears ready to fall from her eyes.

"Groo, I...I gotta tell you..." She couldn't do it. His arms wrapped around her and brought her to face him. She closed her eyes, refusing to see the pain in his eyes as he tugged the damp quilts to cover them.

"Cordelia, look at me." Her eyes opened wide and she stared at him. She knew that voice. That soft, sexy, confident tone that occupied her dreams for as long as she could remember. She turned away from him and switched on the lamp. She couldn't look. She was too afraid it wouldn't be him, too afriad it would be Groo and she would really have to have that conversation with him. "Cordy..." The tenderness in his voice had her turning around.

"Angel?" Brown eyes, not blue, met hazel and a few stray tears fell from her face. "Oh God, Angel!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lovingly. "How, how is this possible?" He placed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. Don't ask questions Baby. Not tonight." She nodded, looking at him confused. Rational thought entered her mind and she had to know.

"Angel, the cu-"

"I love you." That silenced her and she could only smile. She saw it in his eyes and knew it was true.

"I love you too."

"I know. That's why I'm here. Lorne was right. Just, don't tell him that." She nodded and kissed him again. Smiling tenderly, she gently tucks the coverings around them. He pulls her to him, smiling his slow crooked smile as the soft mutter of the rain draws them down to a deep and dreamless slumber.

* * *

On the counter in the kitchen, completely unnoticed by the brunette who had stumbled in sopping wet hours ago, or the vampire who had entered before that, determined to win the woman he loved; a note was lying untouched.

**Dearest Princess,  
>It is with saddness in my heart<br>that I leave you. But I know I am  
>not right for you. I am not the one<br>who's love you crave. You are a  
>seer to a warrior you love, who<br>loves you in return. I know you  
>two will be happy with one another,<br>and that is why I leave you. If you  
>are happy, I may be happy. It is<br>all I can give you, all you wish from  
>me. Be happy Princess, for I am not<br>if you are not.  
>Your's eternally, Groo<strong>

Ends.


End file.
